Complications And Broken Promises
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: The Daybreakers On One Side, And The Night World Council On The Other.Rashel Is Stuck Smack In The Middle. The Apocalypse Is Coming. The Final Battle Is Approaching. Who Will Survive, And Who Will Be Lost Among The Fallen? Who Will Win?
1. We Slipped Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, or any of the Night World characters. That belongs to the amazing LJ Smith:D**

"_Run!"_

"_Where? They're everywhere!"_

"_I don't know, just get away from here, it's too dangerous."_

"You did NOT just tell me something was too dangerous for _me_ John Quinn!" I shrieked at the top of my voice, and mind for that matter. I knew over the noise that was going on, he wouldn't hear my actual voice, but man did he ever _piss_ me off.

"_I did and you know it's dangerous, so I would appreciate it if you would leave. You`re only _human_ Rashel."_

He didn`t just go there either! My god! He was going to pay. I turned around to yell at him, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was "WATCH OUT QUINN!" and with that, I jumped into the fray looking for _her_. The last one of the four who had the power to save the world.

"_That sounds so cheesy, Kitten." _said a smirking voice in my head. It was Quinn of course.

"_Ok then, how would _you_ do it mister superior? _I shot back. "_Oh! By the way, call me kitten again, and the dragon won't be the only one kicking your butt" _I smirked.

"_Well I would call it...hmm... ending the apocalypse, saving the races of mankind, and other... odd balls... well... except for me of course. I'm going to rule the world, and you're going to be the one that fans me and feeds me grapes." _I sighed. It took Quinn to be out there battling for his life, _losing too_ I thought and laughed, and still be able to take three seconds, to find me and smile.

"_Oh! And a few other things Rashel. One- I am so winning this battle." _

"_Says, Quinn, the one who looks half-dead."_

"_TWO" _obviously annoyed that I interrupted him. I laughed.

"_If I _was_ dying, you wouldn't be here mocking me. AND also, I may look half-dead, but look at the Dragon, he`s three-quarters dead!" _I laughed at that, but stopped a moment later. I saw _her_. She was right there, standing in the middle of it all. Like, I mean it; she was _in_ the middle of it. Just standing there, looking at me. She was bleeding. _Bad_. I ran towards her, but tripped over-

I screamed. I just landed on top of a dead human body, with the skin already turning purple, and the eyes flattening. It was grotesque. I got up and ran towards the girl, but then, I turned towards where Quinn was, and it was all in slow motion. I saw it coming, but Quinn didn't, it would end his life for sure. It was someone, I didn't really care who, coming at Quinn with the only thing that ended a vampires life.

_Wood._

I looked at the girl. Please is what I asked her with my eyes, and I knew she understood.

"I`ll try" she said, and we both turned towards the scene. In a moment, if this didn't work, the stake would hit home- straight through Quinn`s heart. She was almost there, when we both shouted.

"NO" the girl and I screamed, me in my head also. Barely a second later, there was a blue flash, and the two of us we tossed back. Hard, mind you. By the time I got up, I saw the dragon and Quinn`s attacker leaving with the girl.

"No!" I shouted. That was our last hope, but a second later, they disappeared. Knowing it would be a waste of my time, stumbling around looking for a Wild Power, a Dragon and a bitch, I ran to where Quinn was breathing. _Barely_. I sighed in relief, and kissed him.

"We slipped up this time. You know that right? They're going to eat our heads." I sighed and called for help.


	2. Preparing For Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Night World Characters. **

"Where's the girl?" Was the first thing I heard, when I walked in behind the healers, who were carrying Quinn. I wasn't scared, he was alive and well. I mean, it doesn't matter how scratched up he is, as long as he's breathing right? Well, I also knew that it wasn't him I should be afraid for, it was me, when I told Lord Thierry how we let the girl escape. We knew the council wouldn't kill her immediately, but if we didn't get to her quickly, she _would _be dead. And if that happened, we would _all_ be dead, and that's not really the way I want to spend my life. I rushed up to Lord Thierry, and knelt in front of him, acknowledging him.

"My Lord, they took her, and we must hurry, if we want to reach her in time. I know we have failed you, but please give me the chance to redeem myself and Quinn." I looked up.

"Rashel, c'mon, get up, it's ok, you may have failed, but you have not failed me. Now, gather all immediate members of Circle Daybreak."

"Yes, my Lord." All the immediate members of Circle Daybreak were Lord Thierry and his soul mate, Lady Hannah, Ash Redfern, who came to redeem himself, and his soul mate, who surprised him, by arriving at headquarters(beat up and totally disgusting looking mind you) and took him back. There was myself and Quinn, my sister Keller and her Prince of all the Shape shifters soul mate, Galen. Maggie and _her_ Prince (Of the destroyed Dark Kingdom). There was also Gillian and David, who were, of course, soul mates. Eric and Thea, also soul mates, and Jez and Morgead, _also_ soul mates. It was a very... odd place to be, when you have so many of them. I rounded them all up, and told them to be prepared. They all knew what that meant, everyone in Circle Daybreak. It meant get ready for battle, that's what it's always meant, and it wasn't about to change anytime soon. We all met in the big hall.

"Where are we headed?" Gill asked.

"Isn't obvious? To Hunter Redfern." I said, and at my words, heard collective gasps. I felt the same way, he was the one who murdered my mother, and made my best friend into a four year old bloodsucker. He was getting better now, but man, no one got along with Timmy, and I don't get why.

"Ok, what's plan of attack?" Lord Thierry asked, obviously directed at me. Why was he asking me, I had screwed up the first time, what made him think I wouldn't screw up the second time around?

"My Lord, are you sure this is a good-

"Please Rashel, help us." I looked at him, and was shocked. He strongly believed that I could lead them to victory. I took a breath to steady myself.

"Well, just to clear things up, I don't want any _untrained_ humans there." I had to say untrained or they'd tell me I couldn't go. When people started to get outraged, in other words, the humans, I interceded.

"Listen; there is nothing wrong with our kind. Actually, were better." I smiled. I was speaking directly to Mary-Lynette, Eric, Maggie, and David. "It's just they need to be focused on destroying things, and they can't be worrying that someone on the other side is thinking that about _you_."

They understood. I was happy, until... "Well, do you know how much I worry about you Rashel? I personally don't think she should go, she's human, more or less." I glared at Quinn. Everyone knew that I had shape shifter blood in me, but I couldn't shift. It was kind of annoying, but it was nice to know that I was still who I was when my mother was murdered. A human.

"And another thing, we're going to battle with the guy who ruined her life. Rashel will head straight towards Hunter, and he could kill her in an instant." He looked at me smug.

"Well then what's that saying about you _John _Quinn, because I could murder you I'm my sleep before you would have the _chance_ to blink?" Lord Thierry chuckled.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but Rashel goes, and _everyone _is under her order, including you." I looked up at Lord Thierry. The way he said _everyone_ let everyone know that he too, was under her order. It was an overwhelming feeling. But knowing we didn't have much time, I got down to business.

"Everyone, in the jet. I'll explain on the way there. We don't have much time." Everyone piled in.

"Quinn, will you take the spot as pilot?" he took it as a punishment, even though he was the only person I trusted to fly me. It's not that I don't trust the others, it's just I've heard too much about crashing planes to make me a little more than paranoid. To prove I wasn't angry, I went up and gave him a nice kiss, smack on the mouth. He was caught off guard, and then wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, knowing perfectly well, that this could very well be the last time we ever see each other alive again.

"_Don't do this. Please." _He begged in my head. He knew. He was in my head, and he knew my game plan.

"_I HAVE to. It's the only thing we _can_ do, and I'm going to do it"_ we broke apart.

"I'm going to _murder_ Thierry." He said. And I knew what he meant.

"No. This isn't his fault."

"How in the world can you possibly say that? He is under your command, and he is not allowed to tell you no. This time, it's you telling everyone what to do. He can't stop you."

"All the better. Now when I die at least ill know I died without disobeying my Lord. I'll be right back." I left the cockpit.

"Hey everyone. Ok the game plan is I'm taking Keller and Lady Hannah with me, if that's ok?" I looked at the girls. Keller nodded looking pleased, and Galen upset, and Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry looking confused. I laughed, getting some of the tension off my shoulders.

"It's for the girl, were going up to Hunter. If anything happens, I know Keller will take my place until Lady Hannah gets the girl out. I think Lady Hannah is perfect for this job, and it includes minimum fighting." I was almost positive everyone still had the "if anything happens" part ringing in their ears, but no one could stop it. This was my decision. Maximum danger for me, minimum for everyone else.

Just then did Quinn come out of the cockpit, looking whiter than the snow that was on the ground.

"We're here" he barely whispered.


	3. The REAL Wild Power

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Night World Characters.**

"Let's go." I said, and started to walk out. We had no need for being sneaky. they knew we were coming, and we knew that they'd be ready. Before i could walk any futher though, i heard a small, sad voice.

"Please." He pleaded. "It doesn't have to go this way. We can figure something out." Quinn pleaded. The silver cord,it was pulling me towards him, but i tugged at it until it gave in. It really wouldn't help myelf or Quinn if we had to worry about it drawing us together. It was faded in the back, just where it would be, until it was broken for good. I turned towards Quinn.

"No, we don't. This is the only chance we have, and im not letting any of you sacrifice yourselves to _him_. We'll get the girl out, and even if i'm still alive, im not just walking away. Hunter wanted me when i was five. He got my mom and my best friend. Im going to stay here until he dies... or i do." I said. Everyone just stood there with blank shock on their faces, and then...

"No! Rashel! You cant!!"

"Rashel, don't do this"

"Please..."

"No! I have to do this. And everyone needs to obey me. Lady Hannah, Keller, the first chance you get, grab the girl. Everyone else, diversions, anything you can think of. Keep everyone else busy." I instructed.

"_I wont let you Rashel. You mean to much to me"_ i heard Quinn in my head. I couldn't let this relation get stronger. Instead of answering in my head, i said it out loud.

"If you wont obey me John Quinn, i will leave you in here. Make your choice." I said, eyes cold as ice. I couldn't let anyemotion go through. This was the last time i was to see him.

"Fine! Ill obey you, if you can justify that this girl is the wild power." He said stubbornly.

"the prophecy says "One from the twilight to be one with the Dark" This girl has been in circle Twilight her entire life, and now, she's announced that she's going to Circle Midnight. She was born in the year of the blind maidens vision and she was there when the blue flash happened, when Quinn almost died. I was there, i saw it. Its her. Who else could it be, cuase im betting it wasn't the dragon." I finished. "Good enough for you?" i asked, and they all just nodded, except for Quinn, who looked as if he was made out of stone.

"Good. Now can we get going? We have a Wild Power to save." I said and started out the door again. This time, everyone followed.

"Surround the house. Enter when you find a safe opening." I instructed, and then motioned for Lady Hannah and Keller to follow. And that was the last time i was apmost positive i'd ever see my soulmate. It was a sad thing, seeing him right there, and having to turn on my heel and leave. No doubt one of the hardest things ive ever done, coming close to my mothers and best friend's funeral. But i promised myself that i wouldn't cry. Not here, not where Lady Hannah and Keller could see, and most defiantly not in the eyes of the enemy.

The three of us circulated the exterior, until i heard Lady Hannah whisper.

"I think this one's ok. I can't see anyone." I went over to her. It was perfect. I knew this day was coming. Quinn and i had prepared. we knew where every room was, and this window here, was only two floors under Hunter's room.

"Perfect!" i exclaimed. "im going to go up forst, then Keller, you help Lady Hannah."

"Even in the face of death, she still has the time, to formally address." I heard Lady Hannah mutter unappreciatively. I laughed quietly. And then i jumped. I made it, but only barely. i hung off the window sill for a moment, then peaked my head up over to see if it was clear. I smashed the window open, and climbed inside, giving myself a few scratches along the way.

"Its all clear Keller! Bring Lady Hannah up!" i whisper-shouted. A moment later, a saw a panther holding a small blond girl. I took Lady Hannah up, and helped her through the broken shards of glass, so she hopefully wouldn't get cut up to badly. I moved Lady Hannah away from the broken glass on the floor, and the moment i got her out of the way, a huge panther leaped in, looking fierce as ever.

"ok the floor's clear, we'll turn around, but _hurry_!" and a moment later, when i turned around, there stood, Keller, in human form, wearing the clothes she just had in her mouth.

"Ok! C'mon! We don't have much time!" i said, and we all rushed off. We mounted the stairs. Luckily, there weren't many people out and about on these floors, but we could hear the courageous battle going on, on the floors below. I prayed that everyone would get out alive, while we burst through the doors of the sixth floor; the floor where we'd find Hunter, knowing that he would not be out battling for his life, but probably sitting in his room, torturing the poor Wild Power.

"_You haven't figured it out then, have you?"_ a voice i only recognized as Hunter's, in my head. But that wasn't possible. Only soul mates had that privledge.

"_Well then. How is this working? 'Cause i highly doubt im your soul mate." _Hunter said, obviously amused.

"_I don't know, but i'd appreciate it if you'd stop speaking in riddles, or stop speaking to me."_ i said, annoyed.

"_Alright. Well i'm in room 209 if you need me." _

"_Wait! Is the girl with you?"_

"_Yes, but i don't think you should be worrying about her right now."_ And then i could feel him, as he left.

"_Rashel! What just happened? Are you ok? Should i come see you?" _A very worried Quinn exclaimed.

"_No! Im fine, i don't know what happened, but im fine" _i lied. I was not ok.

"Guys! I think i know which room Hunter's in" Keller and Lady Hannah looked at me, expectantly.

"I think he's in 209"

"And how do you know this?" Lady Hannah asked, looking concerned.

"i dunno" trying to me nonchalant. "A hunch." They didn't look like they believed me.

"C'mon!" and we ran. We stopped at room 209.

"You guys fall back, stay on watch, if i say run, you run. Got it?" they nodded their heads. I started to turn the doorknob.

"You really think he left it unlocked." Keller said, smirking me. i opened the door and said "i think he was expecting us." And walked in. I didn't see Hunter. The only living thing i saw in the room was a cat(?) and a small, frightened girl. I ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" i asked. "Sorry, stupid question. C'mon, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you. We're going to get you out." I said. I heard a clicking.

"Don't react, just back away from the girl, and your beloved Lady Hannah _wont_ die." Of course. It was a set up.

"Im sorry" i whispered to the girl, and backed up. When i was far enough away from the girl, i turned around. Someone had Hannah in a headlock, and a gun under her chin.

"What do you want Hunter?" i asked.

"Nothing that i cant have." He replied.

"Rashel, take the girl and run. If you don't, we'll all die." Lady Hannah said. I ignored her.

"What will you trade for the girl Hunter?" i asked.

"Oh! Anything, she doesn't matter to me anymore." He walked up to me.

"She means nothing to me, now that the _real_ Wild Power has arrived" ...


	4. Into The Nothing

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Night World, And Never Shall:( But I Hope To Own Some Sort Of Published Book Soon"D**_

* * *

_**RASHEL'S P.O.V**_

"What do you mean Hunter?" i said circling him, not afraid in the least. Ok, well i was terrified, but no way was he going to know that.

"Well, its quite simple actually. See the girl over in the corner is not the real wild power."

"Fine, if she means nothing, let Lady Hannah and Keller take her." I countered. I wasn't going to let him make a fool of me.

"Alright. Boys, let Miss Lady Hannah, and Miss Keller go. Kid! Go with them." The girl, who was our age, went over to where Lady Hannah was standing. I thought it was kind of funny that she wouldn't go near Keller, but Lady Hannah DOES have the motherly figure. She was the one who you could see baking cookies and hot chocolate when we got back. Well actually, she does usually do that... weird. I stood there for a couple minutes, eyes wide, mouth open, just staring. Hunter did not just let "vermin" go free, never mind two "damned daybreakers". It just wasn't the way he rolled.

"Rashel! Come on!" Lady Hannah said. I looked towards Hunter. He was grinning at me, but that grin told me that he was challenging me. he knew i wanted to go with them, and see Quinn-his adopted son- again, but he also knew that i really really wanted to destroy him. I was annoyed that he thought that i was just going to give up, and i was even more annoyed that he was giving me the choice. It was as if he thought i was a coward. That just made me angry, and want to stay even more badly.

I turned and gave Lady Hannah and Keller _the_ look. The one that told them that i was incharge and that i wasn't going anywhere. The stared at me for a second, then ran out with the witch. I turned back towards Hunter.

"So if the girl _wasn't_ the wild power, who is?"

_**QUINN'S P.O.V**_

"Thats it! Im going after her. Somethings wrong. Something restrained from communicating with her while she was looking for Hunter, and when i did get to her, she said it was nothing. NOTHING is supposed to break through the soul mate principale. NOTHING! But something DID!"

"But Quinn!"

"Dont you DARE "but" me Thierry. If that was your Lady Hannah up there, knowing she's commiting suicide, would you be down here, fighting, so that nothing could stop her? Or would you be up there, getting her sorry ass outta there?" everyone was silent.

"thats what i thought. Now if you want to come with me, you are very welcome, but if you don't want to, go to the jet and wait there."

"Im in with you Quinn" Thierry said.

"Me too" Ash said.

"ok, thats all i need. The rest of you, go to the jet, get ready for us to jump in, then get us outta there as soon as you can." Everyone murmered, and headed out, except for us three. I turn around, just in time to see Lady Hannah and Keller coming with the girl. Rashel wasn't with them.

"Shes still up there."

"not for long. Change of plan. You guys get the wild power out. Was there a window?"

"Yes!"

"thats our exit. We're going to jump out the window. Be ready for us!." And with that i ran off. I only caught one thing before Rashel cut me out; 209. Im guessing that that was the room in which Hunter was in. Six floors later i was on the right floor, and the door was on the end of the hall. I ran for that door, as if running for my life, which i was. Rashel was my life, and i couldn't bear to loose her.

_**RASHEL'S P.O.V**_

Hunter paused a couple seconds, as if for dramatic effect. And a second was all it took. Just as he opened his mouth to give me the answer, Quinn burst right through the doors, looking murderous. And i was just as angry. I gave him orders, and i expected them to be followed.

"_As if i give a crap about your orders. Your suicidal. I don't take orders from suicidal people." _Man, he was really irrited.

"_Irritated? You have NO idea. I have been driven crazy by you. I have been down there fighting for my life, when i knew you were giving yours up. I decided that if you die today,im dying with you too."_

"_NO! You cant do that. People NEED you. You cant just toss your life away like that!"_

"_isn't that what you're doing Shel?"_

"_No! Im murdering this jerk. And if i don't succeed, at least i'll be with my mother again, knowing i tried revenge." _

"_It doesn't matter what you're doing it for, or who you're doing it for. The point is, if you Leave this world, im going to be following you, close behind."_

"So sorry to break you both up, but maybe you can speak out loud, so i may know what in the world you are talking about?" he asked in a voice i knew was fake.

_**QUINN'S P.O.V**_

"Ok. Heres whats been going on in my mind: You=AssHole!" I said.

"Anything else?" Hunter asked.

"Well, a lot more, but its all along those lines." I smirked at him.

"Well im disappointed. I thought i raised a smarter child than that." Hunter smirked, knowing that it would get me aggravated, just remembering, and he knew that there was nothing i could do about it. "its alright _son_, once this vermin is killed, i wouldn't mind taking you in again. Actually, it would be my pleasure." Thats it! I thought. And in a flash, i went from beside Rashel, to behind Hunter, pointing a stake right at his undead heart. "Not another word." Quinn hissed.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Hunter warned.

"Oh ya! And why exactly is that?" Quinn asked.

"When you came to attack me, im sure you realized that you left your dear beloved's side, and well, lets just say she isn't faring too well."

"Like im going to listen to what ever the hell you're saying. Rashel? Are you ok. I cant look right now, cuase if i do, Hunters going to escape." No sound. I looked over to Rashel, and waht i saw then was nothing i'd expected.

She was there, writhing on the floor in agony.

* * *

**A/N: I Just Want To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed So Far! It Means A Lot Seeing As It's My First Story So I Would Like To Thank:**

**_Zindy _For Being My FIRST EVER Reviewer**

**_Elesary _For Giving Me A Good Fanfic To Read**

**_CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpious_ For Such A Wonderful Praise**

**_doodlechick12 _For Relpying, And Guessing:D**

**_Rashel J. _For Wanting More**

**ALSO:**

**_ChaR17_**

**_doodlechick12_**

**_nightworldlurv4ever_**

**_Rashel J._**

**For Adding My Story To Their Alert List. Means A Lot To Me!**

**Going To Update Soon!**

**Sam!!**

**PS: Please Review, And Give Constructive Critism(But Please Try To Be Polite About It)**


	5. Fire To My Soul

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters That You Will See In LJ Smith's Night World.**

* * *

**RASHEL'S P.O.V**

It was nothing, yet there was so much pain. I was nowhere, like literally _nowhere_. There was nothing around me. Not even white walls to prove I'm going insane. But there was this terrible pain, and my head was throbbing, as if someone was trying to get through. I don't get it. I can't see the attacker, but it was painful. I didn't know where I was and there was nothing around me to figure it out. And that dang pounding! It was never going to stop.

It felt like my head was going to explode. Like _really_ explode, and wouldn't that be interesting. Brain cells and the innards of a brain, all over this nothingness. GOD it was driving me insane. And I was so lonesome. No wonder emotionally depressed people cut themselves. I finally understand. The pain of the sharp blade was nothing compared to the loneliness and feeling of absence.

It was like there was this huge gap in your heart. But that still didn't understand the stinging, and pounding that was going on in my head. And the _probing_. God I was going to kill the person who thought it would be ok to probe in my head. Now I was angry. And that just hurt my head more. And now I'm sad, because it hurts. And that was when it hit me. Not the somewhat painful headache, or the slight delusions, but the real deal. And the falling, that started shortly afterwards too. I screamed. The pain was unbearable! I don't know, but it was like someone was shooting me over and over, and I just wasn't dying! I was as alive as ever, but bleeding so much too. That wasn't normal. But the pain. And again with the probing. I started thrashing around.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't I just die! This wasn't funny. I screamed a couple more times. Well, I don't think I ever stopped. And then I started bleeding out of my mouth. It was choking me. I was being smothered in blood. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air. I screamed-well more like gurgled- when on my arms, appeared deep gashes, with the blood spurting out.

* * *

**QUINN'S P.O.V**

I was by her side the entire time, but nothing was working. I tried getting into her mind, and then I cut her wrist and drank her blood, trying to get the soul mate principle working again. But whenever I tried something, it seemed as if she was just in more pain. I gave up, with a cry. This was my soul mate! Why couldn't I feel her pain? Why couldn't I get our connection intact? Why couldn't we _share_ the pain she was in? I knew I'd never find out the answer. But still, there she was, thrashing around on the floor, screaming with every ounce of her voice she had. It wasn't a girly scream. It was one of someone in great pain. I looked around, and saw him looking at Rashel, concentrating on her, _very _hard.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him, angry, sad, and horrified all at once. He would be dead in a moment if I knew that when he died, so would Rashel's pain. But for all I knew, was that if he died, no one would know what he was doing to her.

"Tell me. Please. Please tell me." I begged. I knew he wouldn't give me the answer, unless he needed something.

"I'm not going to tell you. That's my secret. But just a tip, _don't_ try to help her. It'll just cause her more pain." Hunter said. I knew I looked like a big wreck, but she was my everything and I _couldn't_ do anything to help her without _hurting_ her. It drove me crazy.

"What do you want Hunter?"

"Whatever do you mean my boy?" He asked, feigning innocence. We both knew he wanted something, and he was going to get it, else wise... well I didn't really want to go there.

"I know you want something, and you and I both know that you're going to get it. So what is it you want so badly?" I asked.

"Hmmm... What do I want? What do I want? I want..."

* * *

**RASHEL'S P.O.V**

The pain receded slowly, but just for the emptiness to be filled with voices.

"I know you want something, and you and I both know that you're going to get it. So what is it that you want?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was a warm and inviting voice. A voice of comfort, one that I'd missed in the past few minutes.

"Hmmm...What so I want? What do I want...?" I heard _his_ voice. God I hated him. _"I want the last wild power. I want _you_ Rashel Jordan." _The last part I heard in my head, and I'm guessing that Quinn didn't hear. But still, I guess I'm not the only delusional one here.

"_My dearest Rashel, I am not delusional."_

"_Yes, you are. And you're plain dumb. You let us take the Wild Power from your grasp, and you think _I'm_ the last Wild Power. You are delusional."_

"_I am not delusional Rashel. You _are _the final Wild Power."_

"_Oh Ya Hunter? How do you figure that? Huh? I don't fit. "One With The Twilight To Be One With The Dark." I DONT fit, Hunter."_

"_I think you're the dumb one."_

"_Twilight and Dark means the witch circles, Circle Twilight and Circle Midnight, and "One With The Twilight To Be One With The Dark" means that her birthday is coming up, and she's choosing to be with Circle Midnight. AND she was there, when the Blue Fire saved Quinn"_

"_Clever. I'll give you that Rashel. BUT you also were there when the Blue Fire saved _your_ beloved Quinn. AND, maybe if you think of it this way, you'll get it. "One with the Twilight" means you're in between the two worlds. Between the Day world and the Night world. Which you are. You are a human vampire hunter. You live in the day world, but thrive in the night world. And the "To be one with the dark" means you belong with us. On the dark side, in the night world. With me, is where you belong."_

"_NO! If I am the Wild Power, I'd never go to your side." I screamed, mentally._

"_Oh! But don't you see? You don't have a _choice_. You must come to our side, to fulfill the other half of the prophecy." _And then he withdrew from my head, and I started to fall. A couple seconds later, my breath was jagged, but when I opened my eyes, Quinn was there looking at me. As soon as I opened my eyes, he picked me up, and ran towards the window, cradling me close, so I wouldn't feel the pain of the shattering glass. I did though, but it didn't hurt as much as my head. With all the new information, and after we tested the girl, and found out it wasn't her, there was only me left.

"_Think about what I said. If you want to save the world, you must destroy it first."_ I heard Hunter's voice in my head. With the words still ringing in my ears, the blood pouring from the gashes I received while smashing though the window, I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank You So Much To _doodlechick12_ Who Reviewed. It Means A Lot To Me That People Don't Just Read, But Tell Me Their Thoughts As Well. Love You Guys. Thanks For Reading. Hopefully You See The Green Button, And Might Want To Take 10 Seconds To Tell Me What You Think. **

**Hoope You Liked The Chapter. If So, Tell Me. If Not, Tell Me That As Well(Kindly Please) And What I Can Do To Improve.**

**Sam!**


	6. Alice

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Night World Characters, Or Anything That Has Already Been Seen In LJ's Books:D**

* * *

**QUINN'S P.O.V**

I ran as fast as i could to the jet. I prayed they had a medical kit ready. Her heartbeat was there, but just barely. i turned the corner, and saw people crowding the entrance. The moment Thierry saw me, he ordered everyone in. I saw Lady Hannah sprint inside, no doubt to find a medical kit. I was grateful to have someone like her. I went to the jet, and ran inside. Lady Hannah had a mattress out, with medical stuff all over the place. Hopefully medical stuff that would save my Rashel Jordan's life. I set her down on the mat and started trying to help.

"Quinn. Quinn! JOHN QUINN!" The last one got my attention.

"What do you want? And DONT call me that." I said, and was about to start wiping Rashel's face with water, when Lady Hannah's hand came up and grabbed mine.

"Go to the other side. You've done all that you can." She said kindly. I realized then that i couldn't help her anymore. That was up to the others. I went to the other side of the jet and started pacing. I was so worried, she couldn't die on me, she just couldn't.

"_See what she's done to you? She's made you weak. And vulnerable." _I heard a voice in my head, that was most defiantly _not_ mine or Rashel's.

"_What do you want Hunter?" _

"_To make you see."_

"_See what?"_ i asked irritated.

"_she's weak, and human. She makes you weak."_

"_Are you sure we're talking about the same girl here? Cause im talking about The Cat. The one every vampire feared."_

"_Not all vampires son. There was one, who didn't fear her. Do you remember who?"_

"_yes _Father_ i know who you're talking about."_

"_Yes! You were never scared of her. You were afraid of nothing. You didn't care for anyone, and you were _strong_. All this changed when you met her. I mean, i was quite surprised. You go out in search for The Cat, going to bring her down, once and for all. And then the next time i see you, your wrapped around her little wooden stake. Why is that son?"_

"_She is my soul mate."_

"soul mate?_ You've got to be kidding me. no matter, even if you aren't, soul mates are for weak people. You aren't weak my son. Kill the vermin, and come back to me." _that was it.

"SHE IS NOT VERMIN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I looked around, just realizing that i said that out loud. Everyone had the same expressions on. Either scared, amused, upset or concerned.

"Sorry." I muttered, then went back to pacing.

"_If you are not willing to kill her, change her. If you don't, she'll tie you down. I know what it's like, always wondering where your soul mate is. Wondering if she's ok. It was a nuisance."_

"_How would you know what it's like to have a soul mate? You don't have a heart."_

"_I-I" _he slipped through the cracks, and i got in. I went into his thoughts. Most were horrible and disgusting, but i found one that wasn't. Well not at the beginning anyway.

**HUNTERS MEMORIES**

"_Alice! C'mon! Don't do this! Im sorry. I promise it'll never happen again!" i called for my soulmate Allison, after i'd accidently dropped her cat in the fountain. She wasn't very happy with me._ _i see her peak her head out from the corner of the house._

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise. It was an accident, and im very sorry." I apoligized. She smiled._

"_OK" she said and started skippingtowards me" i saw her cat following in tow, not looking irritated, but ready to run at a seconds notice. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me._

**QUINN'S P.O.V**

I skipped to another scence. I did _not_ want to see them go at it.

**HUNTER'S MEMORIES**

"_Alice. Please! You wont choose to join me, and i just cant stand having you in danger!" i said to the fragile woman crying on the floor, and holding her cat._

"_You don't have to worry avbout me. Just please don't do this"_

"_You know i have to. When your in danger, i cant concentrate."_

"_Please" she whispered. Those were the last words she ever said._

"_You are just vermin after all." I said, and raised the gun, and aimed for the heart. It Hit home. I looked at the lifeless woman on the ground._

"_She always was just vermin" i assured myself. The black cat started hissing at me. i looked at it. I made a grab for it, and took it to the bathroom, and drowned it in the tub._

**QUINN'S P.O.V**

I didn't want to see anymore. I pulled out.

"_You are a disgusting pig! You murdered yoursoulmate for crying out loud." _I told Hunter.

"_it had to be done. She wouldn't change, and i couldn't have her being a vulernability. Its just the circle of life. We're higher up on the food chain. We cant be brought down my vermin."_

"_You're disgusting. Leave me alone. I don't know how you got into my head, but i want you out for good."_

"_i'll go, but not forever." _and i could feel him leave.

"Quinn?" i looked over to Lady Hannah.

"Yes?"

"She's fine. She'll be waking up in approximately 5 minutes, but i would feel much better if you wouldn't mind her staying in the infirmary."

"No. No, of course not."

"Ok."

"Can you feel the connection yet?" Thierry asked, concerned. Everyone looked up, curious. I looked straight at him.

"No."

And the worst part? Hunter knew what was going on. And he was relishing in that fact.

* * *

**A/N: The end of another chapter *Sigh* Going to be really busy until after the holidays! But i PROMISE to update after i have a total of 12 reviews( I have eight so it cant be that hard)(4 To Go!) **

**ALSO i wanna thank doodlechick and Rashel J. for reviewing! Not The first time either. 30 seconds of your time, makes my day, so thank you.**

**BE IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT AND PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!**

**Sam!!!"D**


	7. The Competition And The Surprise!

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You To Rashel J, doodlechick12,Elesary and ChaR17 For Reviewing! Made My Day! Here's The Story Same Day I Got 12 Reviews As Promised Hope You Like It!**

**OH! And DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Anything Except The Computer I'm Using Right Now:D**

**OH! And Just One More Thing: IN CHAPTER SIX I Edited The Story, Becuase I Was So Excited To Get It Up, I Forgot To Spell Check And Edit IT, So Naturally It Was Terrible. So Sorry. It's Still Not Perfect, But Hopefully You Can Read It Now!**

* * *

RASHEL'S P.O.V

"_Mommy!"_

"_Kitten?"_

"_Can Timmy and I go on the bouncy thing?"_

"_As long as you take care of Timmy."_

"_I promise mommy!"_

"_Ok, go on, I'll watch from down here." I ran towards the jungle gym bounce with Timmy._

"_Timmy! Let's go up _there!

"_It looks kind of scary Rashel. I don't think I want-_

"_Why? Scared Tim?"_

"_No, it's not that. It's just_

"_Then come _on!_"_

"_Oh...Uhm...Ok" And we climbed to the top._

"_You go first Timmy."_

"_Why do I have to go down first?" _

"_Because I came up first. Just go! Well meet at the bottom. Wait for me, but stay out of the way."_

"_Ok." He said, and bounced his way down into the crowd. He screamed all the way down. What a little baby. The moment he was out of sight, I bounced my way down. I looked around, but didn't see Timmy anywhere._

"_Timmy!" I kept shouting his name over and over. After a couple minutes, I heard a soft moaning, like someone was suffering. I went to check it out, and saw this old man, DRINKING from Timmy. That was just gross. The man looked up at me, and that was when I realized that I was looking death straight in the face._

_His eyes were full. Of lust, greed, hate, anger, and pride. They were also filled with blood, and murder. But the one that didn't seem to fit in was hurt. I don't know what must have happened to him to make him feel hurt, but it was there. Only for a second, cause a second later, there was a predator was there in its place. We learned in school that if a bear was coming for you, was to back away, not making a sound, and not breaking eye contact. I don't think this was anything like a bear, so I did the only thing I could. _

_I screamed for my mother._

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the only thing I didn't expect, or really think about was about when she DID come, what was going to happen. My mother entered from the back entrance, and that was when the man turned and was on top of her before I could even blink._

"_Run." Was the last word I ever heard her say, as I ran out on that man, eating my mother._

_I ran back to the jungle gym and started climbing, and a moment later spotted him trying to get to me, even though he couldn't reach me, I heard him repeating the same words over and over._

"_You are the one" was what he kept saying._

"_No I'm not" I moaned to myself._

"_Yes you _are!_" and with that he tried to grab me. I screamed, and pointed at the man._

"_That man tried to grab me" I cried. Some police men came out, and he tried assuring them that he wasn't. They suggested that he leave then, and he obeyed._

"_If you want to save the world, you must destroy it first." _

"_NO I DON`T!" I screamed, and everything went black._

**QUINN`S P.O.V**

"Someone! Help! She's stopped breathing! Please! Hurry, SHE'S STOPPED BREATHING! HELP HER DAMMIT! Rashel! Come on! You're The Cat. The one everyone feared, not feared _for_." I saw her eyes flutter.

"Rashel! OH Thank The God! Thank You!"

"You _ever_ say that about me, and it won't be _me_ people will be fearing for." The healer looked at me, and then Rashel, and then back at me. She was one of Rashel's close healer's. Only Rashel knew them so well, they made friends.

"If you ever _think_ that-

I cut her off with my mouth. She was taken by surprise.

"I love you, you idiotic human" I whispered against her lips. She smiled.

"I'm going to leave. Seems you're _both_ back to normal. My job is done. Shall I let Lady Hannah and the others-?

We BOTH cut her off.

"NO!" I said. I wanted time with her alone before...

**RASHEL'S P.O.V**

"NO!" I said at the same time as Quinn. I didn't want all the attention RIGHT now, because boy did I know there would be some. Jess, the healer, left then, and I turned to Quinn's angry gaze.

"You know what? I think I'd like to see everyone right now." I said, and hopped out of the hospital bed, and ran to the door. Only problem was when I got there, Quinn was leaning against the door as if he'd been there for hours. He did NOT look happy.

"Ok... Now I'm sure we can handle this like the mature adults that we are." I said nervously. He laughed humourlessly.

"You? A mature adult. You know, I would have believed it BEFORE you went off to "kill" Hunter Redfern. That was the stupidest idea I've EVER heard. And worse? He was going to let you go unharmed." He said. I tried interrupting, but he just cut me off.

"Do you know how crazy you've driven me these past few days? You were so injured I couldn't even reach you. You stopped breathing about twenty times, and your heart stopped beating once. Do you know how much self control it took to let Lady Hannah fix you, and me knowing I'd already done all I could to help you, and whatever happened was out of my control.

"That's funny you know." I said.

"FUNNY? YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY?"

"No. Calm your raging hormones John Quinn. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a 16 year old teen _girl_. No, what was funny was the fact that you, John Quinn, scared of nothing, caring for nothing, was driven insane at MY hands." I smiled nervously.

"Oh ya? You want to know what I think is funny? Rashel "The Cat" Jordan is scared of a vampire" he smiled at that.

"I'm not afraid to take my stake out, and draw blood you know." I asked, pleasantly.

"And I`m not afraid to draw blood either. Not that way, but I'm sure you know what I mean." He was angry. REAL angry. But now, so was I! He did not just threaten to drink my blood against my will. I whipped out my stake.

"Take it back!"

"Why?" He smiled, and advanced on me.

I backed up and changed into The Cat. But this cat only wanted blood, not death.

I leaped and tried to swipe him, but he was ready and knocked me to the ground. I jumped up again, and was knocked down again. I tried something else, I lied on the ground, waiting for him to advance, which he did, I let him take the stake away, which for any other human, was a VERY stupid move, but I wasn't just a human. He got on top of me, and had this confused look of victory. He knew something was off. I left him get his head close to my neck, and then I grabbed his throat and shifted his weight off of me, and he ended up underneath me. I grabbed for the other stake he`d obviously forgotten about. I was just about to draw the blood with a victorious grin on my face when Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry come in.

"What in the world is going-?

Lord Thierry stopped. Lady Hannah was grinning. And Quinn had froze.

"My Lord. I am terribly sorry for the disrespectful position I am in, but I would like to ask you if you would mine terribly if I just drew some blood first." He chuckled. It was Lady Hannah who answered.

"We`ll wait outside." And she dragged Lord Thierry outside. I turned back to Quinn.

"I'm giving you one more chance to take it back John Quinn."

"No thanks. I'll take my chances." I really didn't want to do this. I raised the stake and swiped it across his cheek.

"Don't under-estimate me" I said and got up. I started walking towards the door where Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah was waiting for us, when I felt a pressure on my back, and fell to the floor. Quinn turned me around, and took the position I had before.

"And I'm giving you one more chance to apologize." He said.

"I`ll take my chances" I hissed. So he brought his face to my neck, and bit. It stung, but he took them out. He got up and smiled.

"Don`t turn your back on the enemy" he smiled and held his hand out. I smiled.

"I didn't think my soul mate WAS the enemy."

"Forget about it. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"OOOOOH! What is it?!"

"Come here." And we walked out the door. I looked at Lady Hannah who was asking a question with her eyes to Quinn. He nodded and she ran off. I looked at him.

"It`s all part of the surprise love." Quinn said.

"Erm... Quinn? Do you think that it`s the best time to show her NOW, after what just happened?" Lord Thierry grinned.

"Thierry" Quinn said patently. "Now is the BEST time." He grinned and looked at me. I sighed. I felt like a little kid at a parent`s dinner party, and they`re all telling secrets.

"Almost there" he smiled. We came to a window. And he put my back to it, and held me so I couldn`t turn around.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yes! Very!"

"Ok" he sighed. "Turn around." I took a deep breath and turned around. As if it were a picture, a garden full of flowers with the Daybreakers on the side, were the words:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

I turned to see Quinn, and he was on his knee with a ring.

* * *

**A/N: With My Computer Keyboard Not Wanting To Use The English Keyboard AND RUNNING OUT OF CHERRY YOUGART I Stopped Here Before I Made A Decision That I Would Truly Regret:( And Also PLEASE Review, This Took Me FOUR HOURS! No Joke, From The Time I Got Home At Three Till 7:05pm I'vve Been Working On This. Mind, I've Been Making Dinner, And Listening To My Brother Ramble, But Other Than That... Ya. I'll Update When I Get....Say... 16 Reviews.... I'm Only Asking For FOUR Reviews. One For Each Hour I Was Workking On This.**

**SO BE IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT AND PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**Sam!!!!!**

**OH!: Just Incase I'll Say It Again, Just To Be Sure I Don't Get Sued! Here It Is**

**I OWN NOTHING, I OWN NOTHING, NADDA, ZIP, AND ZADDA.**

**Have A Nice Night Everyone "D**

**OH!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!: If You DIDN'T Know, Rashel And Quinn Were Fighting For Fun, Not To Really Injure One Another, Other than Their Pride. They Were Both Just Annoyed At Eachother. Soulmates Don't Fight To The Death With Eachother Over A Threat Or Two!!**


	8. The Proposol Repeated And Blackouts

**DISCLAIMER: Author + Night World= LJ Smith..... So I Guess That Means That I Own NOTHING:( Oh Well**

A/N: Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed And Added Me To Alerts And Favourites. Means A Lot! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UD'ing SOONER! Holidays Were Hectic! But I Promise To Update VERY Often.(Mostly Cause I Have A GREAT Idea For The Wedding) But Thank You, And On With The Story....

**

* * *

**

**RASHEL'S P.O.V**

I was dazed. Everything around me was just a blur. I looked around and blobs were moving their mouths. I decided to just nod at everything they said. Then out of nowhere, one started running at me. Well, I don't know if blobs could run, but still, it was charging me. I backed up, and felt my feet come out from underneath me. I was falling, and decided to let the darkness swallow me, because if I was falling, I would have to land, and most likely that landing would not be too comfortable.

"Rashel?" asked a tentative voice. I grumbled at them. "Hey, why don't you open your eyes now? It would do all of us a great big favour." My heart stopped beating just then. The voice said all of us. All of us WHO? _Please oh PLEASE let there not be more than four people here. And where is here anyway?_

I opened my right eye, very slowly, and took a swift peek around the room, then shut it quickly. Sure enough there was EVERYONE there. Everyone as in Quinn, Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah, my sister Keller, Galen. Maggie and Delos. There was also Gillian and David, Ash and Mary-Lynette, Eric and Thea, and Jez and Morgead. Also back from their honeymoon was James and Poppy.

"Rashel! We ALL saw you open your eye, which means you are awake which means you can answer my question."

"You also answer my questions, and if not, I'll pretend to be asleep." I grinned.

"Fine."

"You ask your question first."

"Fine, for the THIRD time, Will you marry me?" I looked at my left hand, and saw a ring on my finger. I held it up and looked at him.

"Well, you had already said yes two times, so I was thinking it was your subconscious, and now you'll realize this, and say yes consciously." He smirked. I laughed, but he was going to get it. He was too cocky for his own good.

"I Will." I said, and he leaned over to kiss me. Very reluctantly I was the one to pull away.

"My turn. Who was the one to push me out- wait, where did I fall?"

"The window, overlooking the garden." Lord Thierry said, obviously amused.

"Alright- Who was the one to push me out the window? OH! And how am I not shattered into a gabillion pieces?"

"Rashel. Gabillion is NOT a real word. At least not according to the mathematicians.

"There's no such thing as a mathematician Quinn!" Quinn sighed.

"Ah-ha! I WIN"

"Sure you do Hun."

"And for my other question?"

"No one pushed you out the window, you fell. Technically."

"Fine! Let's be non-technical then." Quinn glanced at Lord Thierry, who was looking quite amused. Quinn looked at me and leant down to my ear.

"It was Lady Hannah." I was so surprised, I shot up in my bed, only Quinn's head was in the way and I ended up getting plunked down on the bed only this time, I think I was supporting a bleeding nose. Quinn was chortling.

"I didn't know you disliked me so much Lady Hannah. If you wish, I could always move to a different Circle Daybreak safe spot."

It was Lord Thierry's turn to start laughing. Lady Hannah looked at Lord Thierry and then Quinn, who nodded. I looked at Lady Hannah with a question mark on my forehead. From my pheriphal vision, I could see everyone smirking at me. I focused on Lady Hannah.

"Rashel, it's not that I don't like you. That's not it at all. But I have a question for you. If you gave me your word, AS A FRIEND, would you keep it?"

"Of course." I said, not thinking on what this could mean.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you in a second, but ONLY if you drop all of this formal stuff. My name is Hannah and this is Thierry. We are FRIENDS! If you don't agree with us, you argue. You and me were supposed to be bff's. EQUAL! I don't want to be above you. And I will not tell you why I asked those weird questions until you say you will treat me as a friend." I sat there contemplating that for a couple minutes.

"All right. Although I know I'm going to regret this."

"Alright! 'tthatjustdandy!" I sat there the most confused I have ever been in my entire life.

"What? Could you slow it down a bit please?"

Lady Hannah took a deep breath. "You agreed to let me plan your wedding. Isn't that GREAT!!?" I felt my eyes pop out of my head. I wasn't a big party pooper. I would enjoy a nice wedding, but with Lady Hannah planning, I wouldn't be having a comfortable wedding at ALL. I was now officially scared.

"Alright. Well if I have to endure that, then Quinn here must come with me."

"OH NO! That CANNOT happen!!! I feel faint by you just suggesting that. It's just going to be us girls." Lady Hannah squealed. I internally groaned.

"Fine! But Quinn's taking me to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tomorrow aren't you Quinn?"

"OH! Did I forget to mention? WE'RE DRESS SHOPPING TOMORROW. I've already made appointments. Oh! And I also have the date for your wedding! It's PERFECT too. December 20th. The day you met PLUS its outside, so there'll be SNOW!"

"Can't Wait!" I said, so only Quinn could hear the sarcasm.

"Hannah Hun, didn't you realize she didn't want to the moment she said yes, then jumped out the window?" said Lord Thierry jokingly.

"That doesn't count!" Lady Hannah whined, then winked at me and Quinn, then stalked out, with Lord Thierry trying to apologize. Everyone filed out after that. I sat up and walked around the room.

Quinn came up behind me. I turned to kiss him.

"We're getting married" I whispered against his lips. And that was when he collapsed.

I screamed for help.

* * *

A/N: I Know No Amount Of Pleading Will Make You Review, Might Just Get On Your Nerves. But 2 Seconds Of Your Time, Will Probably Make My Crappy Day Better(School) Love You All!

Sam!

XOXO


	9. Angry Fiancees and Happy Bridesmaids

**DISCLAIMER: Me+Night World=DENIED...... LJ+Night World= ACCESS So... I Guess That Means I Don't Own Anything Night World Related(Except The Books, They're In Fromt Of Me Now:D)**

**A/N THANK YOU TO:RobinJobin8, Doodlechick12, rashell-jordan, Rashel J., ChaR17, Elesary(For Mutiple Stories), CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius For Reviewing! Means So Much. Also To rashell-jordan, penguin1, charming-moonlight, and Team Jac-ward124 For Adding My Story To Their Favourites, And Also To rashell-jordan, Rashel J. ChaR17 Doodlechick and nightworldluvr4ever For Adding My Story To Their Alerts.**

**Also rashell-jordan and Elesary For Adding Me To Their Author Alerts.**

* * *

QUINN'S P.O.V

I was in a box. White was everywhere. I couldn't escape. There were no windows or doors. It was like one of those loony-bins. I started pounding on the walls, looking for some escape, but none came. I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned around, and saw Hunter standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Rashel's demise. One way, or another."

"You can go to Hell"

"Son, I've been there. It isn't pretty. Listen, I don't care what you do with Rashel, but she needs to die, or become one of us. She will bring you down in the upcoming war."

"No." I said firmly.

"Fine. She is very easy to kill and that will slowly bring your demise as well. I mean, she is only human." And with that, he disappeared. Moments later, I found myself in the hospital bed where Rashel was minutes earlier.

Standing there was Ash.

"Where's Rashel?" I asked nervously. After Hunter's inspiring speech to kill my fiancée, I felt the need to find her. To make sure she was ok.

"Calm down. The girls had to drag her out of her by the hair. She's dress shopping. When they dragged her out, it looked like she was going to cry. It was very funny. Also, she didn't want to leave, because she said she couldn't connect to you. Is something wrong with the connection? Is it breaking?" Ash sounded worried.

"I honestly don't know"

"Well don't worry about it. I mean, what is there to worry about? Hannah planned your wedding as soon as she could, so you only have to wait about two weeks, your fiancée is probably going to come home ready to rip off your head for feeding her to the wolves and then she'll cheer up, when the girls take YOU out to get your wedding crap" Ash said happily. I did a double-take.

"Hannah is only supposed to worry about Rashel." I said. Ash looked like he was about to laugh.

"When you said Hannah could plan your wedding, which includes you. They're going to be back any minute to attack."

"Nothing to worry about. Girls are normally at this for over 12 hours." I said calmly.

"You obviously don't know Hannah OR Rashel. Rashel'll want it over with cause its getting on her nerves and Hannah will want it over as soon as possible, so she can come home saying "I found the perfect one!"" Ash grinned. I scowled.

"You're going to go through Hell too when you and Mary-Lynnette get married." I said smugly.

"No we aren't. The big difference is that we are not going to say yes to Hannah." He smiled, one of those I'm-right-and-you're-wrong-and-it's-you-who's-paying looks.

"By the way, do you think I could propose to Mary-Lynette at your wedding reception?" he asked.

"Most defiantly not!" I scoffed. Then grinning, I said:

"It's alright with me, just check with Rashel, though I'm sure it'll be just dandy." I smiled, and then heard the front door bang open, and then mentally AND non-mentally, I heard Rashel yell.

I ran down to the door, and hugged her tightly. She was fuming. I looked around, and didn't see any bags.

"Hey, it's ok. No little white dresses then?" I asked Rashel.

"Nope. No little dresses today" Said Mary-Lynette. I looked at Rashel. She was glaring.

"Ya. There was a white dress, but no way in HELL is it small." Rashel said, and stormed upstairs. I sighed, and looked up at the girls. I was about to tell them all off, but they were looking at me with a weird look.

A moment later, Hannah came through the door, covered by bags.

"Crap, this is bad" I said to myself. A moment later, Ash came down, and started laughing his head off. Then, before I could tell him off, I was dragged out.

* * *

**A/N: So Sorry For The Short Chapter:( But I Think The Wedding Will Be Next, It'll Be Nice And Long, And There Is Going To Be A HUGE Surprise. So PLEASE REVIEW!! They Motivate Me To Update Quicker:D**

**Sam!**


	10. Bang

**Disclaimer:I'm Tired, And Ready To Go To Bed, I Own Nothing**

**A/N: This Chapter Is Dedicated To doodlechick12 and Tory Watts For Reviewing. In My Opinion, I Think This Is My Best Chapter.**

**On With The Story...**

* * *

Wedding Day!

RASHEL'S P.O.V

"DAMMIT HANNAH!" Rashel growled. It had only been twenty days since they had been enganged, and yet, everything was perfect. Well, a little over done, but don't tell Hannah that. She'd start crying. And even though it was overdone, it was still the best wedding i've ever been too. Well, thats not saying much seeing as i have only been to one wedding, and even then, it was still difficult to remember.

Quinn and i were spending our last minutes together. That was the great thing about having your wedding planned; you could stay with the person you loved until last minute. Everyone who was in the ceremony were all there, in the backyard, where the reception would be held. All the girls were running around except for Rashel. Hannah was especially disappointed when Rashel downright told Hannah that no way she would ever spend her entire day getting ready, but she did agree to two hours.

None of the boys were helping, and Ash was having those last minute melt-downs. We agreed the moment he asked if he could ask Mary-Lynette to marry him at our reception. I thought it was perfect. It would be under the stars, and Mary-Lynette was one for romance.

"Love, calm down, she's just nervous." Quinn soothed as if Hannah wasn't there. "Go! Encourage her. Say that it didn't matter." Quinn said, as Hannah, ran off, obviously disappointed that she forgot that major detail.

"Hannah! Hannah come here" i ran over to Hannah. I pulled her into an embrace. "Listen to me Hannah. Quinn and i never wanted a bachelor and bachelorette party."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said, sniffling.

"No. Im not. Since when do you know me to say something i don't mean, so someone else feels good."

"I don't."

"Thats right"

"BUT IT ISN'T!" Hannah exploded! "No one would want a wedding with out the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Hannah. Hun, why would Quinn and i want a party, just to remember what life was like with out the other?" Hannah looked stumped.

"I dunno"

"EXCATLY! There is no reason. So please stop worrying. About EVERYTHING, because you know what?"

"What?"

"Everything's PERFECT." I meant it too.

"I know i said i didn't want anything like this, but i realize that i do. I want it to be official, and i want to look so gorgeous that Quinn doesn't even glance at anyone else." I smiled.

Hannah squealed.

"That's Great!" She said, and ran off. I sighed, and looked at her cute little figure, running off, to do final touches, and make sure everything was going as planned. I already knew it was. With Hannah in charge, i didn't have to worry about a thing.

I felt arms wrap around me protectively.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked. I turned and kissed him, then looked at his watch. The time read 4pm.

"You know Hannah will crap pigs if she finds out." I said, warning him.

"Who cares?" he laughed. "We only have ½ an hour free time left. Let's make the best of it! Come ON" he said, then picked me up, over his shoulders and ran me towards the lake.

"PUT ME DOWNNNNNNNNNN" I squealed as he jumped into the water with me. we surfaced, and i realized that while he may be a super strong vampire, and able to keep all his clothes on while swimming, i could not. My jeans and sweater were threatening to pull me down to the bottom. I slipped my tops off first, so i was in the water in only a bra, and then headed for my jeans, i flung them over to the grass, and then i heard Quinn laughing at me.

"Listen buddy, i don't feel like drowning on my wedding day, thank you very much."

"You know i wouldn't let you drown." He said.

"i'm not so sure." I smiled.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

In the house, Hannah was shrieking her head off. Rashel had promised that she would be up here 20 minutes ago. Her bath was ready, makeup station, hair station. EVERYTHING was ready, except for her and her groom.

Hannah ran across to where the guys were. She shot them all a venomous glare, to let them know that she was not kidding around.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Dont be smart with me Redfern. Tell me!"

"Oh! You mean the bride-and-groom-to-be?"

"They aren't going to be anything if they aren't getting ready NOW!"

"Calm down Hannah. They're down swimming in the lake." Ash said.

Hannah glared at all of them, then made headway for the lake. As she approached, she could hear giggles and splashed and squeals.

"RASHEL! QUINN! Come NOW!" Hannah yelled, from the shore."

RASHEL'S P.O.V

"RASHEL! QUINN! Come NOW!" I heard Hannah call from the shore.

_Oh Crap!_ I thought.

"What time is it?" i whispered to Quinn.

"4:50"

"Crap! I'm 20 minutes late. I'd better go if you want to see me alive later on, you should let me go."

"alright" he said sadly. "Love you." He said and brushed his lips up against mine. I made my way over to the shore, while Quinn stayed hidden by the tree.

"You too Quinn Redfern! NOW" Hannah yelled when i climbed out and pulled on Quinn's wet top. I didn't feel like getting into my jeans and shirt. I looked over and it was quite funny. Quinn, nefarious vampire, was afraid of the human. Well, Hannah was quite scary if she wanted to be, but still. He climbed out, grinned sheepishly at Hannah, then draped his arm around me, and the two of us walked to the mansion together, with Hannah in tow.

We walked up the stairs, but Hannah cut us off.

"Quinn, you're in there. Keller, Mary-Lynette, Blaise, Thea, and Jillian are going to help you get ready." She shoved Quinn in the room, and then, practically dragged me to the room at the far end. Hannah walked in infront of me, leaving me free to step in when i felt like it. I took a swift peek around, and then i think i almost hurled. The sight was frightening. Makeup of every color, billions of hair stuff, perfumes, the wedding gown itself. Well, the gown was breathtakenly gorgeous, but that's what made me want to hurl. I couldn't pull off that dress. Sure, maybe Hannah, or Mary-Lynette, but most defiantly NOT me. i closed my eyes and walked in, and the moment i did, i was grabbed by about four pairs of hands, and they all led me to a place that was unknown, because i refused to open my eyes. I felt them peeling off the soaking wet clothes i had on (Which wasn't very much. Just my bra and panties, and Quinn's shirt.). then i heard the door slam.

"Open your eyes, step in the tub, then use the bottles i've numbered in order. And hurry. You only have an hour."

About 10 minutes later, i was out and smelling weird.

"Guys!" I whined. " i don't think i did this right. I smell different" Everyone laughed.

"You smell fine, now come here." I sat down in my chair, while they did everything else.

Hannah looked at her watch.

"Guys! We have to go NOW! I mean, Rashel's already fashionably late, but we aren't even down there. They all rushed me to the stairs, and out the front door. i peeked around teh corner. There were many Daybreakers from all over the place here. Obviously Thierry knew them all. Going first down the isle, was Hannah and Thierry, then Ash and Mary-Lynette, then Poppy and James, Maggie and Delos, Thea and Eric, Blaise went down herself, then Jillian and David, and then, Jez and Morgead went down. Then my sister Keller and Galen. Then, it was me.

Not everyone who went down the isle, was up on the altar. We decided that Ash was best man to Quinn, and that was all that would stand up, and then Keller was my Maid of Honor, and Hannah was my only bridsmade up there. As i was walking up the isle, i saw Quinn's face. He looked so gorgeous, his face was illuminated so brightly, it was as if he was on of god's angles himself. I walked up to the altar.

We said the usual vows, but here came the most important.

"Quinn, Do you take Rashel Jordan to be your loftily wedded wife?"

"I Do"

"And Rashel, Do you take Quinn Redfern to be your loftily wedded husband."

"She Does" i knew who the chilling voice belonged to before i even turned. But turning to face him was the last thing i was ever going to do.

He smiled.

QUINN'S P.O.V

"She Does" I knew who that voice belonged to instantly. I turned, and there he was with a gun to her chest. He smiled.

"Bang!" he said. and shot the gun.

_She is just a human after all._

Before i could to anything, my wife crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE Review! It Means So Much To Me, And I Hope That I Have More Readers Than Reviewers:)**

**Love Sam**

**XOXO**


	11. Hunter

**DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**IMPORTANT A/N: I Know I Said That The Wedding Took Place On Dec 20th But That Would Not Work, So I Am Changing It To September 23rd. Please Ignore Anything To Do With The Old Date! Terribly Sorry.**

**Sam**

**Now: A/N: I Would Like To Thank Phantom-Girl XD, RobinJobin8, Team Jac-ward And ChaR17 For Reviewing. You Made Me Post This Chapter(Even Though It IS Exceptionally Short)**

**On With The Chapter....**

* * *

HUNTER'S P.O.V

I smiled. "Bang!" I said, and shot the gun, that would help me win this war, one way or another. I stayed only for a moment. A moment long enough to watch their shocked expressions, and Rashel's blank look.

She knew what was coming, yet she decided to face death in the face. She was a brave girl, and now, as always, she held the power to destroy the Earth. And you see, if the damned Daybreakers had figured out what she really was, they would have won this damned thing.

But Rashel, too modest, convinced them that she was not, even though she knew she was. She was in denial of course, but she knew the truth. She just couldn't tell them, couldn't let them know that she was what mankind depended on.

And that was what gave me the upper hand. I was going to win this war, and soon, everyone would know it.

"HUNTER!" I heard a voice yell my name, and when I turned, I was face to face with my son.

"Quinn, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Cut the crap. Why? Why did you do it? What was _she _to _you?_"

"Well, other than she was the key to your unhappiness, and with her, I was able to prove that you SHOULD have changed her, cause after all, she is just human. And the last, and in my opinion, the most important, she was the Wild Power." I smiled at his dumbstruck face, and waited for him to respond.

"That is impossible." He spluttered.

"_One from the Twilight to be one with the Dark_ is what the prophecy reads, and she was always in the twilight. I am not talking about witch circles or anything else. I am talking about the Night World on a whole. She was never in the Light, because she had a life in the Night World, and vice versa. She was in the Twilight because she was a hunter. Living in the light and dark. She was also there, if you didn't happen to get the first one, because she always had shape shifter blood in her so whether she wanted it, she already had ties to the Night World."

"And the _to be one with the dark_ part?"

"Really son? It means that she must become a Night Person. Not a half-breed, but a full on Night Person, and the only thing that could be done for that, would be to make her a vampire. But you see, I tried that, and now she is dead. You destroyed the Earth. You killed her." I smiled at his heartbroken face. I went to embrace him in a hug, but he jerked himself away, and ran off.

He was going to save her. He figured it out. He was going to bring her back, but he just didn't know how much more power he was handing to me.

"To young and foolish love" I murmured to myself. I smiled, and walked into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think:)**

**Love Sam!**

**XOXO**


	12. She Shall Drink And She Shall Live

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **

**A/N: I Would Like To Thank blazing-fire-phoenix and cdome For Adding This Story To Their Favourites:)**

**I Would Like To Thank blazing-fire-phoenix For Adding This Story To His/Her Story Alerts**

**And I Would Like To Thank RobinJobin8 For Reviewing!**

* * *

RASHEL'S P.O.V

The pain was unbearable. I could feel the blood leaving my skin through that wound. As I fell, I could see all the shocked faces around me, but the only one that stood out among the rest, was Quinn's. You could feel his heart breaking; it was as if you could feel it. He wasn't looking at me though, not yet. All he could see were the piercing eyes of a very well known Hunter Redfern. I looked at Hunter, and his eyes were cold.

_She is just human after all_. The message was no doubt meant for both of us, and at that moment, I realized what an idiot I was. Not only was my idiocy killing me, but it was killing Quinn too. I then realized that I could have agreed to become a night creature, not for my own life, but for Quinn's.

Quinn then looked down on me, and I saw the hurt, and the longing, and the desperation, and many more emotions, that broke my bleeding heart to see. The bullet hadn't gotten me straight through the heart, only clipped a small part of it. I don't know how that ended up happening, because if Hunter wanted me dead, I would have died the moment the bullet went straight through my heart. But it didn't, Hunter missed.

When Quinn looked down on me, I know what he saw. He saw his wife, in her bridal gown, that was supposed to be white, soaked in red blood, leaking from my left chest and down. Then, out of nowhere, with one last glance at me, he runs out. To chase Hunter no doubt.

The moment that Quinn had stepped away, it seemed as if everyone else swarmed.

And that was when I blacked out.

QUINN'S P.O.V

I left Hunter, staring after me. I had figured out his sick riddle. He never wanted to kill Rashel. Never. All he wanted was for her to become part of the dark. Just like the prophecy said. The only thing I didn't get was that he could have killed her, and started the apocalypse. So why did he spare her? He could have won this war.

Even though that was going through my head, that wasn't the only thing, and that was the least important part. The important part was the fact that Hunter had _missed_. Rashel was part shape shifter. Even if she couldn't shift, she had it in her blood. And that blood was going to save her life.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Quinn burst through the mansion door, and headed straight for the infirmary, where no doubt, everyone would be crowding the healers. He ran through the open door of the infirmary, and ordered everyone out.

"Everyone! Get out now unless you go by the name of Thierry, Hannah, Keller or Ash! Now! GET OUT" Quinn was starting to panic. He looked at his beautiful wife, drenched in her own blood. They didn't even take her out of her gown. Quinn turned towards the healers.

"Stats. Now!" he said, and walked to Rashel's bedside.

"She isn't dead, but her body cannot hold off much longer, without something to help her." They said, hoping Quinn knew what they meant. He did. He turned to the remaining people.

"I know what she needs, and I have answers ready to be told once she is healed. She needs vampire blood. She needs to become one of us. But first, she will feed off of me, until she is somewhat better. I will not take from her in this state. Do not argue with me. My mind is set. I thought you were closest to me and Rashel, and Keller, how do you think she will feel about this-eh-exchange?" Quinn asked her.

"I bed she is regretting it all, always refusing you, knowing that you could die now."

"Then it is settled." He said, raising his arm and bringing a blade to it. "She shall drink and she shall live" he said, and brought the bleeding arm to Rashel's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Love Sam**

**XOXO**


	13. The Becoming Of Someone Different

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**A/N: Thanks To RobinJobin8 For Reviewing  
Thanks To I heart reading 4ever For Adding This Story To Her Favourites List**

**ALSO: It Was My Friend Robin(Known As RobinJobin8) Who Reviewed, Not Myself, Cause That Is A Very Disgusting Thing To Do, Reviewing For Your Own Story. I Was On Her Comp, And Forgot To Log Out, So That Is Why It Says Sam-EvansBlue.**

* * *

Rashel's P.O.V

Something was going into my mouth. It tasted funny, but I didn't have the power or the will to make it stop. It was calming my dry throat, and felt good. I didn't ever want it to stop. Unfortunatly, it did. It felt too soon as well.

_Can you hear me? Make some movement if you can._

That voice was familiar. I mumbled a bit, to let him know that I saw perfectly fine, despite his worried voice. I was feeling better as the seconds flew by. I almost felt perfectly normal after-my guessing- five minutes. I tried opening my eyes. It took a couple minutes, to get them open, but when I did, the light blinding them. I automatically moved my hands up to block the light, momentarily forgetting the pain that overtook my body. Of course, a moment later, when I was dumb enough to move my hands, I felt the pain, and it hurt. I moaned.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

I sensed a presence I hadn't before. Someone must have heard my gasp, and come over- wait a minute! Since when have I been able to sense presences? This was too weird.

"Yes. I'm fine, can you turn the lights off though. They are irritating my eyes, and I do not like the feeling."

"Sure Hun. Just a second."

I still hadn't placed the voice until then. I don't know how I could have forgotten what his voice sounded like, but I did.

"Listen, how well are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Truly?

"Very."

"Then I must drink your blood."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. He had obviously lost it.

"That is how you are alive now. I must finish the process."

"Why didn't you finish the process earlier? I know I've been out more than four days. You know that now I'm going to go out kicking and screaming. I mean, why be a vampire if there is no need. I am fine."

"You do not get it. You must change because the only thing holding you up right now is the vampire blood. And the only reason I could get that into you was because of the shape shifter blood in you. So please, do not kill us both." Quinn finished. I sighed. He knew that that one would pull the trigger. Quinn didn't care much for his life, but more for mine, so if telling me that I would be killing him if I died, that would keep me alive. He was too sneaky for his own good.

Alright. I'll let you do it. But let me guess, you already took the first two exchanges?"

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "I would never take your blood without your permission. How dare you" he acted affronted.

"Oh ya? And why would that be Mr. Vampire?"

"Because Mr. Vampire has a last name."

"And that last name would be?"

"Mr. Vampire-Is-Scared-Of-An-Angry-Rashel"

"Oh stop with the crap. The real reason would be?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was scared that if I took the blood..." he trailed off the moment I shoved my wrist in his face, not very nicely either, mind you.

"Just get it over with." And he bit.

Over the next three days, they exchanged blood, until the last exchange. They were lying on their bed, and talking. The moment had finally come.

"Any last words?"

"Yes. How the hell did I end up in this situation?"

"You were shot on your wedding day."

"Speaking of. I get a new one." Quinn laughed.

"Ready?"

"Promise me one thing" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Promise that you will be the first thing I see when I wake up?"

"I promise" he said, then bit. I fought the darkness for a couple minutes, and then succumbed.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**Love Sam!**

**XOXO**


	14. Thoughts And Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_A/N: I Know It's Short, Like EXTREMELY So, But I Just Needed To Add IT In, And I Wasn't Planning On Updating, It's Just This Came To Mind. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!: I Added Something To Hunter's Last Sentance, I HAVE NO IDEA How This Is Going To Turn Out, I Mean I Had NO Idea That There Will Be _______. It's Just What Came To Mind._

_I WOULD JUST Like To Thank Melanik And bluetwilightfox For Adding This Story To Favourites, And To I heart reading 4ever And RobinJobin8 For Reviewing!! Reviews Inspire Me, But If I Have An Idea, I Will Not Keep It From You!!!_

_Lots Of Love  
Sam!_

_Ps: SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, But Also Dont Blame Me, I Have A French Geographie Exam Tomorrow"D Lemme Know What You Think, Or If You Have Any Ideas, Feel Free To PM Me, Or Put IT In A Review. I Will Most Definatly Give Credit!_

* * *

Rashel's P.O.V

I could feel the pain, but it was a numbing pain, it was fading, it was leaving. For once in what seemed like years, it was gone. And unlike other times, i knew that this time, it wasn't coming back. I was ready. My new life started now.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I sat there for hours, watching the vampire blood dominate her human and shape shifter. No one knew what was going to happen now. How would her Night blood react to a different kind of Night blood? I had sat there, watching her writhe in agony, but she never made a sound, and that was the worst part. She felt the pain, but she wouldn't let anyone know. But her time was almost up. Soon, she will be starting her new life, starting over, starting from the beginning with _me_.

* * *

Hunter's P.O.V

I could taste her pain. I could taste his self-hatred for me, for making me do this to her. I could feel my own joy. Soon, she would wake up, her new life, ready to save the world... or destroy it. I don't know which one she would choose, but i did know one thing. Soon, the world would be mine. The light would _not_ win. The odds were against them. I was ready to win, but i was going to wait. I was going to wait for the right moment...for her.


	15. Breaking

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks To RobinJobin8 For Reviewing And To Deadronika, -MissSpasticEnthuseastic-(LOVE THE PENNAME!), The Vampiress-1918 And vampmancelover97 For Favouriting This Story!_

_Maybe A Few More Reviews? Also, I Know It's Another Short One, But I Had Writer's Block, And This Was All That Came To Mind, And I'm Sure Little Is Better Than None!_

_XOXO_

_Love Sam!_

_ALSO: I FOUND MY IPOD TODAY, SO I WENT STRAIGHT TO MY COMPUTER AS PROMISED!_

* * *

Rashel's P.O.V

The numbing pain? Remember when i thought that? Well, it was just preparing me for the worst pain to come. The pain of the awakening. In those few hours, when the change was taking place, there was no pain that would make me open my mouth. But now. Now i was screaming. It was knifes, knifes jabbing themselves into me. It wouldn't end. I heard voices, and felt hands, but every hand that touched me made my skin hurt even more. It was peeling. My skin was peeling, from the inside out. I was never warned of this, and i don't know if that is a good thing, or a bad thing. All i knew was that i wasn't going to make it out of here alive.

Quinn's P.O.V

And the screaming began. I knew it would. Rashel was strong, but this was too much for her to take. I don't know if i should have warned her or not, but then again, none of this was planned. It was on a whim. And i think it will be a while before Rashel forgives me. But i try to comfort her. I talk to her. She just started thrashing around, and i take my arms to restrain hers, but then let go, as she screams harder as my skin makes contact with hers. I feel utterly helpless.

Hunter's P.O.V

She's breaking. I can hear her now. She was silent for so long, so strong, but now, she's broken. She didn't break when i killed her friend or mother. Or when i burned her house. No, never then, never at my own hands. But now, as her soulmate turns her, she finally breaks. Soon, i will have her. I will take her, and she shall destroy the world for me.

Finally, the Cat, the most feared Huntress has become what she despises most. And that has broken her.

....Thanks Quinn.


	16. Bloodletting

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Thanks So Much To -Katherine-Alvers-, rashquinn, And To xxRezxx For Favouriting This Story! Means A Lot To Me!_

_Also: I Didn't Get Any Reviews Last Time, But That's Ok, Because It Was A Little Bit Inadequate, But This Time, It's About 900 Words Longer! So PLEASE Review! It Gives Me Inspiration! Plus!: I Have A SMASHING Idea For The Next Chapter! _

_(Hint: A Long Hunter P.O.V, Somewhat, Revealing His Power And Plans!!)_

_A.A/N: I DID Get A Review! From You know who this is, And I Do ROBIN!! So Thanks For Reviewing! This Ones For You Since I Ditched Early! Plus! My Hair Is Pretty Now:)_

* * *

I woke up today. It's been approximately two and a half days, and if I am correct, it is about three am in the morning, although I do not know how I know this. I am quite thirsty, but that is because my throat is dry and raw. I think if i were to talk, it would start bleeding. That is not a very nice feeling, so I decided to go and get a drink. There was no one in my room, so I don't know why I was expecting someone to be. It was a feeling of absence. It wasn't right. But I ignored it. It wasn't worth it. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and god did that take a long time. I was tired, and a slow walker and I think there were probably about ten flights of stairs I had to go down. It was hard, and I was breathing heavily. I opened the fridge and poured myself some milk. That didn't quench the thirst at all, so I grabbed a coke, hoping to feel the sting of carbonation go down my throat, but that didn't work either. I sighed in frustration. Nothing was working. I pretty much drank anything that was in the fridge, but none of it worked. I screamed out in anger, swivelled around, and was going to run out of the kitchen, when I ran into someone hard. I knocked them down. I didn't feel sorry, until I knew who it was. It was Lady Hannah.

"Dear me! Rashel! We didn't expect you to wake up for another couple of hours." Her voice distanced with every word. The only thing I could see right now was a bright blue vein popping out from her pale as sheet neck. It was as if it were asking to be ripped open. So I advanced, closer and closer to her. Lady Hannah backed up a bit. I could tell she was scared. I could sense it, smell it even. I didn't want to cause her this fear, so I tried to calm her.

"Shhh. Shhh, it will be alright, everything will be all over soon. Trust me." I said, in what i hoped was a calming voice, as I took the last step, closing the air that was between us. Hannah had risen to her feet, but had nowhere to run, as she was backed up against a wall. My mouth went down to her neck; to her jugular. I inhaled for a moment, and then bit down, not feeling any remorse as she screamed. I muffled it with my hand. I didn't want anybody interrupting us. I drank and drank for a couple of minutes, which seemed like nanoseconds. Soon, the burning in my throat was soothed with the fresh cold blood.

I sighed in happiness, and in that very moment, I was thrown off of Hannah, and into someone else's arms. The arms were nice and comforting, but they were protecting, like as if I was going to jump up and attack Lady Hannah-

...again.

I looked up, snapping into reality. Holding me was Quinn, with a look of sorrow on his face. He was upset with himself for changing me, knowing that this was exactly what I was afraid of. I wasn't mad. Well, at least not at him. I looked around, only to find that Lord Thierry was crowding Lady Hannah and attending to her. I knew what i had done, and i knew that it might cause a death, and because I just couldn't take it anymore, I got up. I jumped and ran. I felt so sorry. Quinn got up to follow.

"No! Not now" I said trying to hide the tears that were threatening to cascade down my face any second now.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, putting all the emotions I was feeling into those two words. Everyone who was there heard them, even if it was just a whisper.

I ran, and jumped out the window. I ran into the forest, and just allowed myself to get lost in there. I didn't care, not anymore. Besides, i would always be able to find my way back. I found a miniature lake somewhere deep in the forest and just plunked myself down.

_Now_ i thought, it the time to cry, and yet, no matter how much i tried, no tears came. They were in my eyes, and in my heart, but they would not show.

That was the moment I truly realized what it must be like to be a vampire, never showing emotions. And it hurt, it hurt like Hell.

_Please, Anyone, Please...._

_Help Me!_

I begged, but it would be no use. The only thing that would help my condition would be a stake through the heart, and that wouldn't really fix anything.

* * *

"Go after her Quinn!" Thierry said to me.

"No, she wants to be alone. She probably hates the both of us right now, and it's my entire fault!" i exclaimed!

"But-

"Don't even "but" with me Thierry. You know she hates what she's become. And the only reason she's like that is because of me! We all know it, so don't try to deny it!" I added, when Thierry was about to open his mouth and protest.

I knew I couldn't do anything. I just had to fall for the one who hated my kind. I was happy that she fell for me too, but she still despised what I was, and never wanted to be one of us. Even though i understood, it still hurt on the inside.

"And, now because of me, Lady Hannah is in the infirmary with major loss of blood, because I agreed to leave Rashel for sleep. I should have known something like this would happen."

"QUINN! How in the _world_ could you have _possibly_ known what was going to happen? No one did. We weren't expecting her for at least another twelve hours." Thierry exclaimed.

"Listen, I don't care whether i should or shouldn't have known what time Rashel was waking up. All I care about, is that right know, I'm worried that she is going to drive a stake right through her heart."

"Well then go and get her! You know you love her!"

"It's not about love. I think if I go see her, she's going to try to drive a stake through _my_ heart." I mumbled.

* * *

___A/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Love Sam!_


	17. AN And Glance Into The Future

A/N: Hey everybody! Listen, I'm really sorry. Everything on my end has been CHAOS! I promise to update as soon as I can, but everything's going on at this point in time. I haven't really found the time, nor the initiative to write more, but I will, because I know I love it. I just forget. I've been doing a lot of my own writing. Also, now is a very sad moment for me, because last night, my USB stopped working, and that's where I held my own writing. I had 90 pages. And Ka-poof. It's gone. So I cried a little bit, and I'm working on getting it back. I promise that I will try my hardest not to neglect my stories.

ALSO: Thanks To RobinJobin8 for reviewing!!

ALSO: I am going to put in an excerpt of something to expect in the future. I'm not sure when/if it will happen, I just found that it came to my head, and it fit. So. Here it is:

_I __watched as the world I loved, fell to pieces. I watched as everyone fought for life and death. I watched as humans fought things they didn't even know they were up against. I watched from the highest tower in Hunter's castle. I looked down upon the ground, to see it soaked in red. I looked to where the forest once was. There was nothing left. I felt like jumping. I would make it down for sure, but Hunter was right. I would die on the battlefield. I stayed here, knowing that all my friends were out there battling for their lives thinking "She has a plan. She always does." _

_But for this once, there was nothing. No plan. No great ideas._

_What great timing._

There it is. It popped into my head, and it might give you a look on what's to come. If you have ideas or comments, let me know!

You're My Inspiration!

Love, Sam!


	18. Sorry

_A/N: OK! Hello again everybody! I promised all "Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain" readers, that I would thank everyone for anything they have done for me, so, I've decided to do that for all my stories._

_Also, I'm trying to come up with a plan so that I can update weekly, and I thought that by doing it this way would work best:_

_Monday: Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain  
Tuesday: The Uprising Of The Marauder's  
Wednesday: Complications And Broken Promises  
Thursday: From The Beginning  
Friday: At The Mercy Of Voldemort_

_Let me know if this works for you. Also, the length of the chapter depends on the amount of homework I get. Also, This will start either late this week, or next week. I need a couple sleepless nights to finish my own creative writing. Sorry!_

_ALSO: On Saturday and Sunday, I shall post a chapter of the two top stories that got favourited, reviews, etc...etc...etc..._

_Alrighty?_

_Thanks Guys!_

_You're My Inspiration_

_XOXO_

_Love, Sam_

_Well, Here's The LIST!_

**At The Mercy Of Voldemort**

**dhmhtra375- For Alerting My Story, Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing!**

**ienjoypops- For Alerting My Story, And Favoriting My Story, **

**kags181- For Favoriting My Story,**

**bubbadella- For Favoriting My Story,**

**The-Quoi- For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8- For Reviewing Twice!**

**Complications And Broken Promises**

**blazing-fire-phoenix - For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story**

**ChaR17- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**doodlechick12-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**nightworldluvr4ever- For Alerting My Story,**

**Rashel J.-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**rashell-jordan-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**-Katherine-Alvers- -For Favoriting My Story**

**-MissSpasticEnthuseastic- -For Favoriting My Story**

**bluetwilightfox-For Favoriting My Story**

**cdome-For Favoriting My Story**

**charming-moonlight -For Favoriting My Story**

**Deadronika-For Favoriting My Story**

**I heart reading 4ever-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing**

**MKoujan-For Favoriting My Story**

**penguin1-For Favoriting My Story**

**rashquinn-For Favoriting My Story**

**RobinJobin8-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing NINE Times!**

**Team Jac-ward124-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**The Vampiress-1918 -For Favoriting My Story**

**vampmancelover97-For Favoriting My Story**

**xx-I-love-books-xx -For Favoriting My Story**

**xxRezxx-For Favoriting My Story**

**Zindy- For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Phantom-Girl XD-For Reviewing**

**tory watts- For Reviewing**

**CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius- For Reviewing**

**From The Beginning**

**bookworm3121997- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**giggling-ninja -For Alerting My Story**

**RobinJobin8- For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**SkyePuppy25- For Alerting My Story**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**BlueRose22-For Favoriting My Story**

**littlepix alice cullen-For Favoriting My Story**

**RosalieHaleAliceCullen-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**pwg7hogwarts- For Reviewing**

**The Uprising Of The Marauders**

**Booksrock2622- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**clueless c- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**carzyreaderduh-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**icecreamx3-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**lilyflower102-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**MaloryCullen14-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**ProudoftheUSA-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Asidill-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**happykid44-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**inessegreen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**NUDGELOVER-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pattyprincess-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pirate mandy-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**RobinJobin8-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**pinkpoodle7-For Reviewing**

**SecretGoldenEyes-For Reviewing**

**michelle-For Reviewing**

**Sarcasma-For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain**

**2blonde4U-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**adrianalltheway-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**AdriannaSakuraLi-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Angel 737-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**anmarie-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**annabellradish-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Cass92-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**cool091688-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**crazey logic 13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Hachimitsu13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**HopeHealer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**jessirose85-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**JollyPen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kal5002-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kaylamarie2012-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**kk1999-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lauressa-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lily Marco-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lissie1994-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**LuvIsAThing-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**martshi3-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Nolita Faerietale-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**NoReservationsOnLife-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**OrangeJuice7-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**painturgurl-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**perfectmess-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**POM-frenchreader-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Primmy-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Raven WolfWrite-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**-- Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Slam2k-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**soccerg95-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Sophia Anna-Mae-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**SpicyNerd-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**the overcomer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**vickyxoxo-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**WAchick-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**witchhunterlady-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**xxpaigemariexx-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YELLegirl22-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YoungGreally-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**asps422- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Chazi1996-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**emily92096-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**EmmaAllieCullen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**HalfJillHalfJack-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Hannah Bowers-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Istach-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**MissMusic443-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NANI hanani03-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**PeacefullStar-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**sarahmelaniebryan-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**The Witch Doctor-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**tulip75-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**twilight charmer-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**yankeebecky-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NJ-For Reviewing**

**Sams Top Fan-For Reviewing**

**hee-hee-hee-For Reviewing**

**unicorngirl14-For Reviewing**


	19. A Cannibal Of Your Kind

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

**_A/N:Thanks so much to VnmBrndHeartxxxtwilol, Sabira Wolf, rashel..quinn for REVIEWING! That meant so much, seeing as I didn't get many for the past couple chapters!_

_Also: Thanks to Sabira Wolf and rashel..quinn for adding this story to their favourites and to rashel..quinn for favouriting me:D_

_Thanks so much!_

_Also: This is short, I realize that, and I was going to go farther, but I need excersize, so I might update this story, or one of my others later!_

_XOXO_

_Love Sam!  
_

* * *

"Sir?" said a timid voice on the other end of the door. I dropped my meal. I wasn't finished with her yet, she was still twitching, but she was not of any danger to me. Her powers were close to nothing now. Soon, she would be lifeless. She would have been dead sooner if it weren't for the moron who interrupted me. It had better be good, unless he wanted to end up like her.

I answered the door, annoyed.

"What is it? And you had best hope it's important."

"Oh it is sir! The girl, the one you're always talking about... she's alone now."

"But can't you see I'm busy?" I said, moving out of the doorway so he could see in.

"Yes, I can now sir!"

"Warn the others. Let them know of what I'm doing, and let them know not to annoy me. They could end up like poor Jazzmin." I said cruelly.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now bring the girl to me. Now!"

"Yes yes, of course you're Honor." And with that, he rushed out. I looked at the body of the poor girl. Her blood was now cold, and therefore not going to taste good.

I now wish I hadn't let that boy go. He would have been useful. The girl had now died for good, never to return.

I sat and waited for my dear Rashel.

About twenty minutes later, the door was knocked upon again. I, who was being lazy, decided not to open the door, and voiced a clear, "come in."

Ben, the boy who I sent to fetch Rashel was now in front of me, empty-handed. I was furious.

"WELL? WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted.

"She's coming my Lord"

"Why is it that she is not already here? With you?"

"Because she said that she would come on her own, or not at all."

"You have failed me, Ben"

"Please, my lord, I have not, she is on her way."

"And just how do you know that?" I challenged.

"She told me she would be on her way in five minutes sir"

"And you trusted the word of a _daybreaker?_" I asked, finally going off my rocker.

"I-I-I'm sorry my lord. I didn't think of it that way."

"You obviously didn't think at all Ben."

"Please"

"Your service here is finished."

"No-no pleases Sir. Anything, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything"

"Alright, there is one thing you can do. Come here."

"Oh thank you. What is it?"

"You are going to help me in taking over"

"What do I need to do?"

"Come closer. Good, now you are going to stand still while I rip your throat out." And with that, I advanced upon him, listening to his screams. _Well, at least he's standing still._ I thought.

"That is utterly repulsive" said another voice after a couple of minutes. I dropped the boy, and looked over, to see Rashel standing there, with a look of utter distaste upon her pretty little face.

"I didn't know there was such a thing of a cannibal of your kind"

"Our kind, sweetheart. You're one of us now" I said, with a bloody smile.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Love Sam!  
_


	20. Beta!

OK, Sorry about this, especially if you were expecting another chapter, but I need a beta-reader. I find this can be really good for my stories! Please leave a review or pm me if you're interested! I'll get back to you A.s.a.p!

PLEASE!

PS: I hope you're not too disappointed in this lack of a chapter, since I did update earlier!

Love you guys!

Well, I think I need to keep talking cause there's a minimum of 100 words, so also, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. Credit will go to you of course!

Think that's enough!

Love, Sam!


	21. Quitting

Alright Guys, I'm sorry to say that I don't find myself interested in this story anymore. I have a few options.

Someone takes it off my hands, and continues it(In which, I shall follow the story and be supportive!)

I delete it all together.

I finish it up quickly in one or two chapters.

I deem it finished, without it actually finished.

I continue it very slowly. Like, once a month.

C'mon guys! Help a girl out here!

-I need to keep writing, for a 100 word limit. So I would like to say that I'm sorry, and this isn't normal for me, but I base my fanfiction somewhat off of my personal writing, and my writing had taken twists and turns, so it isn't the same. I know that if I'd keep going, but to be honest, I don't even remember my stories anymore. I have some that I'm positive I'm going to finish, but unfortunatly, it's just not this one.

-Sam


	22. Hell On Earth

_A/N: Wow. It has been ages. So sorry. It's short, but it's something, right? I'm hoping to finish it off within the next 5 or so chapters. Not sure whether to expect a happy or sad ending. If you have a preference, the time is now to tell me, before my mind comes up with an idea! _

_Thank you so much to everyone who has followed me throughout this story, and put up with my unexpected disappearances._

_Love you all 3  
_

_

* * *

"That is utterly repulsive" said another voice after a couple of minutes. I dropped the boy, and looked over, to see Rashel standing there, with a look of utter distaste upon her pretty little face._

_"I didn't know there was such a thing of a cannibal of your kind"_

_"Our kind, sweetheart. You're one of us now" I said, with a bloody smile._

"I will never be one of you. Not in this lifetime," I said disgusted.

"In this lifetime? Sweetheart; you're damned now. If you ever had a chance at reincarnation, it's gone now. Once you die, you're never going to come back, making you, one of us."

"No, I may be the same creature as you, but that doesn't make me one of you. That's like saying that a monkey is as intelligent as a human, because they come from the same family."

"Well, humans aren't very intelligent."

"Then tell me how I managed to kill so many of your vampires as a human, without ever getting a scratch on me, or getting caught?"

"You did though. You're luck ran out at your wedding. Which is so sad; I mean, this," he said indicating towards my body, "would have never happened, had you not let your guard down so easily.

"I can make you strong Rashel."

"Can you? Tell me how then," I said, leaning forward, as if intrigued.

"Destroy your soulmate."

"That would kill me."

"It would not; not if you did it, because then the soul that you killed will transfer from his body to yours; you're soul will be full once again, and you will no longer have to rely on others."

"Go to Hell."

"I won't go anywhere. In a few days, this place will literally be Hell on Earth."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I now have the power to not only destroy the Earth, but to control it." I looked at him, and he grinned ruthlessly. "I have the last wild power."

I made a beeline for the door, but that didn't turn out too well. He made it to the door before me, and blocked it off.

"Sorry Princess, you're not going anywhere; I need you."

He – with the help of vampire blood – dragged me down to the lowest floor of his mansion, and tossed me in a vampire-proof cell. He locked me in, and turned around.

"Don't worry. Once the real war begins, I'll get you front row viewing tickets so you can see the damage and pain you will have inflicted upon everybody. Goodbye Rashel."

I screamed in frustration.


End file.
